Going Back
by Baysidegal
Summary: After Sunnydale was destroyed the Scoobies went their separate ways. Buffy ended up in Buffalo, New York. Six years later she decides to go visit Angel, taking her adopted 7 year old daughter with her!
1. Slayer Tales

Going Back  
By: Mel  
  
Summary~ After Sunnydale is destroyed the Scoobies go there separate ways. Buffy ends up in Buffalo, New York. She adopts a little girl named Ally, who was abused at her home. She decides to go back and visit Angel... B/A fluffiness!  
  
Disclaimer~ Don't own em.... simple enough!  
  
Allison Reynolds climbed into her bed and pulled her stuffed animal closer to her. "Tell me about the slayer, Buffy!" she said excitedly.  
  
Buffy Summers smiled at her adopted daughter, and she sigh within her self, thankful the little girl didn't know _she_ was the slayer. She stroked the brown curls beside her and started her story.  
  
"There was a girl who grew up in Los Angeles, she was a cheerleader and everybody liked her. Things started to happen to her. Crazy, supernatural things," Buffy paused and looked at the girls wide eyed expression. "She got suspended from school, and had to move to Sunnydale were she met her watcher and two very good friends. Who else did she meet?" Buffy couldn't help but get images about her friend and especially Angel.  
  
"Price Charming!" Ally shouted.  
  
"That's right! She fell in love with Prince Charming, but then something happened," Buffy went on. "Prince Charming went bad, he tried to kill the slayer. When Prince Charming got all better he felt like he couldn't be with the slayer anymore and he left!"  
  
"But they were soul mates," Ally said as if she had never heard the story before.  
  
"Apparently it wasn't meant to be," Buffy told the girl. "The slayer continued to fight the badies, until one of the big badies turned good and they fell in love. The slayer wouldn't admit she loved him, but she did. She never forgot about Prince Charming, but she liked this man?"  
  
"This was the Knight in Shining Armor, right?" Ally asked grabbing a hold of Buffy's hand.  
  
"You can call him that," Buffy said with a nod remembering how Spike died a hero. "Then it was time for the BIG battle. The slayer and the knight planned to fight it together, but guess who showed up?"  
  
"Prince Charming," Ally yelled with a huge smile.  
  
Buffy nodded and continued her story, "The slayer was drawn between the love of her knight and her prince... she told her prince to leave, she couldn't bare to see him hurt. So the good prince left the slayer to love her knight and fight. The two of them fought side by side until the end, when the knight died a hero."  
  
"What did the slayer do then," Ally asked.  
  
"She wanted to seek out her Prince Charming, but she didn't and now no one knows where she is," Buffy ended with a shrug.  
  
"She could be living next door..." Ally said dreamily.  
  
"I'm sure she could," Buffy said and kissed the top of Ally's head and brushed back her bangs. "Get some sleep were going to go to LA tomorrow!"  
  
"To see an angel?" Ally asked.  
  
Buffy nodded and flipped off the light, with that she walked to her own room and pulled out a picture of the old Scoobie Gang.  
  
***  
  
"Allison Reynolds!" yelled at the little brunette as she darted threw a crowd of people. The former slayer started of after the 7 year old. Buffy found her at a large window fingers and nose pressed against the glass.  
  
"Look Buffy..." she said in awe as she stared at the airplanes.  
  
"Don't you 'look Buffy' me!" Buffy yelled angrily. "Don't you ever run off from me again, young lady!"  
  
"Sorry," Ally mumbled barley, still focused on the planes outside the glass.  
  
Buffy whirled around to face her. "You do it again and we'll take a trip to the bathroom , and I won't be applying lipstick! Is that understood?"  
  
Ally bit her lip knowing Buffy wouldn't hesitate to keep her promise and spank her. She nodded and then mumbled sincerely. "I'm sorry, I won't do it again!"  
  
"Good," Buffy said grasping her hand. She pulled Ally away from the glass, but Ally kept turning around to look until a group of people obstructed her view.  
  
While waiting in the line with Buffy, Ally couldn't help but wonder who the Angel was, and why Buffy wanted to see him so much.  
  
"Come on Ally," Buffy said and they came to where they boarded the plane. Ally jumped up and down while she waited for the lady to check there tickets. Ally practically dragged Buffy on to the plane and then plopped into the seat, having Buffy sit by the window, herself in the middle.  
  
"Who's gonna sit here ?" Ally asked putting her finger on the seat to her right.  
  
Buffy shrugged and handed her daughter a juice box. "I guess the person who bought the ticket!"  
  
Ally nodded and started to drink her juice box when a man came up beside her. "Is this seat taken little lady?"  
  
Ally shook her head. "Did you buy the ticket?" she asked looking at him.  
  
"Yes I did," he showed her his plane ticket.  
  
"Are you excited?" Ally asked as she handed her juice box back to Buffy.  
  
"No, I fly all the time," the man replied with a smile and her put his carry on in the cubby above him.  
  
"You can fly?" Ally asked with wide eyes.  
  
The man laughed as he sat down and then sat down in his seat as he said, "No I fly on airplanes!"  
  
"Oh," Ally said a little disappointedly. Then she perked up quickly and said, "Were going to see a angel!"  
  
"Oh really," the man asked. "I work for Angel Inc. would that be the angel your looking for?"  
  
Buffy's head snapped up and she looked at the man oddly. "You know Angel?"  
  
"Actually I know him really well," the man said and extended his arm. "Names Brian Ashby, you are?"  
  
"Buffy Summers," she replied shaking his hand.  
  
"The sla -  
  
"Shh," she interrupted withdrawing her hand and patting Ally's head.  
  
"Oh," Brian said and he looked at Ally. "What's your name?"  
  
Ally was to busy looking at her coloring book and she replied quickly, "Ally," then she added. "If I'm good!"  
  
"And when aren't you a good girl?" Brian asked her.  
  
Buffy rolled her eyes and handed her daughter some crayons. "More then you'd think!"  
  
Almost an hour later the plane had lifted and Ally had fallen asleep, her head in Buffy's lap.  
  
"You're the former slayer, right?" Brian asked.  
  
"Mmm hmm," Buffy answered absent mindedly.  
  
"Well I know Angel never really got over you," he said. "But that's not my buisness."  
  
"I thought he was with Cordy," Buffy answered stroking Ally's hair.  
  
"To many things happened to Cordy, she left Angel Inc married Xander actually." Brian replied with a little laugh knowing it would make her happy to hear about her old friends.  
  
"Always knew those two would get together," Buffy said with a smile. Then she raised an eyebrow and asked, "And I thought Angel owned Wolfram and Hart,"  
  
"He did," Brian told her and took a the cup of coffee the stewardess brought to him. "He said it was to much, he went back to Angel Inc."  
  
"Any jobs open?" Buffy inquired as she to took a cup of coffee.  
  
"There's always a place for the slayer," Brian told her and he took a long sip of the hot drink. "Your daughter, she's cute."  
  
"I adopted her a couple of months ago," Buffy answered. "Her father was abusive, and there mother ran out. I was going to take the son too, but the state said I couldn't support two children under the age of 10, so he's still a ward of the state."  
  
"Do you plan on adopting him?" asked Brian.  
  
Buffy shook her head and said, "I was actually coming out here to ask Angel if he would... well not... but if he had someone in Wolfram and Hart that would."  
  
"That's smart," Brian admitted simply as he continued to drink his coffee.  
  
"How long have you worked for Angel?" Buffy asked him, wondering why there playing a big game of 20 questions.  
  
"A couple of years," he replied with a shrug. "I got hired when Willow became pregnant."  
  
Buffy's jaw dropped and she looked like she had the deer in the headlights expression. "Willow? Pregnant? Who's kid?"  
  
"Do you know a Wesley Whyndam-Price?" Brian asked cooly, know she did.  
  
"What?? Willow and Wesley?" Buffy shook her head trying to take all the information in. "Well there's an odd couple..."  
  
Brian just laughed and drank his coffee, and the two of them just continued to talk.  
  
***  
  
AN~ Is it any good? I like it a lot and I'm sorry if there any mistakes I went back and read it about 50 times before I uploaded it.. So please read and review!!!! 


	2. Playing Pretend

Going Back By: Mel  
  
A/N~ Thank you so much for your reviews and I'm sorry this took so long to Update! Thanks IC so much for being my beta!  
  
Brian escorted Buffy and Ally to the hotel. It was dark when they got there and Ally was cranky because she was sleepy, but Buffy was worried about other things. When they got there she just stood there in front of the doors. "Would you take her inside please?" Buffy asked and with out asking question Brian nodded and carried Ally inside the hotel.  
  
The tall, usually brooding vampire looked up from the front desk. "Welcome back, Brian." Angel greeted and his eyes focused on the curly brown head in his arms. "And who's this?"  
  
"This is Ally," Brian replied and bounced Ally in his arms. "The daughter of a friend!"  
  
"Why is she with you?" Angel straitened some papers and the desk and then came around to see her.  
  
"Her mother is right outside," Brian told him. "You might wanna go check on her!"  
  
Angel started to the towards the door but then turned abruptly and asked, "There not staying are they? We really don't have the room for another one of your girlfriends!"  
  
"Trust me Angel," Brian assured him. "You'll want her to stay." With that Brian walked out the yawning Allison in his arms.  
  
Angel shook his head and opened the door and in front of him he saw the back of a blonde headed woman. She turned and with half a smile she said, "Hey Angel..."  
  
"Buffy," Angel asked tilting his head to the side. "Buffy!" he smiled and wrapped his arms around her in more a friendly hug.  
  
"Angel," she hugged him back, missing how he used to kiss her and hold her.  
  
"How have you been?" he asked and her pulled her inside.  
  
"I've been fine," Buffy said. "Your happy..."  
  
"Yeah," he laughed a little bit. "Have been for a while now."  
  
Buffy smiled and then in the back of her mind the though popped up. "What if he doesn't need me anymore"  
  
"I saw your daughter," he said as paid the cab driver who was carrying in their bags. "She's cute. So your married?"  
  
"No," Buffy answered quickly, perhaps to quickly. "She's adopted."  
  
"Oh," Angel's smiled seemed to broaden more. "You probably wanna get some rest."  
  
"Yeah. Rest." Buffy stumbled over her words. "I'll get mine and Ally's bag."  
  
"No," Angel said grabbing the bags. "You're a guest in my hotel."  
  
"Thanks," Buffy said. "Where do I go?"  
  
"Strait up the stairs," Angel told her. "I'm sure Brian has put Ally in our blue suite... its his favorite."  
  
Buffy smiled and brushed a strand up her blonde hair from and started up the stairs. "First one on your left," Angel said as he easily carried the three bags upstairs.  
  
Buffy opened the door and was greeted a large room with light blue walls. She smiled when she saw Brian in the bathroom cleaning of Ally's face. Angel set the bags down and started to check things to make sure they were all in tact. Brian let Ally go and she ran to her mother and then motioned for her to bend down.  
  
"Buffy," she whispered and looked at Angel. "He reminds me of Prince Charming?"  
  
"Do you think he could be?" Buffy asked as she stood back up.  
  
"We could pretend!" Ally said excitedly. "He's prince charming! You're the slayer and Brian is you watcher!"  
  
"What about you Ally?" Angel asked as he smiled at the girl, wondering why Buffy hadn't told her the real story.  
  
"I'll be Prince Charming and Slayers daughter!" she said and she hopped on one of the beds and started hopping around. Buffy and Angel exchanged glances and then Buffy looked away.  
  
"Our daughter, huh?" Angel asked again crossing his arms.  
  
"Mm hmm," She answered jumping from one bed to bed yelling loudly.  
  
Angel tackled her and laid her down on the bed. "Well our daughter doesn't jump on the beds!" he said tickling her stomach. Ally kicked and bucked widely, trying to get away from him, but she had a smile on her face.  
  
"I give! I give!" Ally yelled and Angel let her up and she continued to giggle.  
  
"I think its time for our daughter to go to bed," Buffy put in, playing with the game.  
  
"Daddy..." she looked up at Angel pouting.  
  
Angel shrugged and said, "Don't look at me! Mommy's queen... she doesn't listen to me!"  
  
"She has to listen to her watcher!" Ally put in and looked at Brian who was leaning against the wall.  
  
"Whoa," he said holding up hid hands. "I may be her watcher but I can't tell her how to raise her daughter!"  
  
"Okay..." she whined and slid off the bed and went to her suitcase to get her pajama's. She took out her yellow T~shirt and the blue pajama's with the yellow duckies on it. "Look Daddy! Brian!" she held the pajama bottoms up to her and spun around. "Duckies!"  
  
"Cute..." Brian said and Angel just nodded.  
  
Ally started off towards the bathroom Buffy caught her by the shoulder. "Are you forgetting something?"  
  
Ally stopped and then though for a minute. She turned and went back to her suitcase and she pickup out her Dora the Explorer toothbrush and toothpaste, she ran off to the bathroom and out of view.  
  
"We would like you to join us for staff breakfast in the morning," Angel said.  
  
"What time?"  
  
"Around eight," he told her and she nodded. "If I can get Al up that early!"  
  
He smiled and started to the door but then turn and spoke, "Buffy... Its good to see you!"  
  
"You to," she replied and then turned to the bathroom to wait for Ally, a smile on her face. Angel left as Ally came out of the bathroom and Buffy helped her into bed. Buffy couldn't help but think about how good it would feel to actually be married to Prince Charming. Finally after an hour of thinking, she drifted off, a smile on her face.  
  
A/N~ Thanks for reading and please review! I know this is short but the next chapter is longer. and e~mail me any suggestions at bayside4ever@yahoo.com! That would be much appreciated. 


	3. Dreams

Sorry it took me so long to do this. I've been working on other stories and school is taking up a lot of time and then I have the annual drama play that I have to put on? For some reason they choose me. 0.0'.. I so can't see myself directing that play. but I guess I'll have to.. Well here you go!  
  
"Don't lose your way  
  
With each passing day  
  
You've come so far  
  
Don't throw it away  
  
Live believing  
  
Dreams are for weaving  
  
Wonders are waiting to start  
  
Live your story  
  
Faith, hope & glory  
  
Hold on to the truth in your heart.  
  
If we hold on together  
  
I know our dreams will never die  
  
Dreams see us through to forever  
  
Where clouds roll by  
  
For you and I.  
  
Souls and the wind must  
  
Learn how to bend  
  
Seek out a star  
  
Hold on to the end  
  
Valley, mountain  
  
There is a fountain  
  
Washes our tears all away  
  
Words are swaying  
  
Someone is praying  
  
Please let us come home to stay.  
  
If we hold on together  
  
I know our dreams will never die  
  
Dreams see us through to forever  
  
Where clouds roll by  
  
For you and I."  
  
***  
  
"You hold on honey," she whispered after she had sung the song to her daughter. And the Tanya Reynolds was gone, little Ally and Andrew would never see their mother again.  
  
Ally reached out, but no one came, beside her Andrew whimpered as they heard the front door open and close.  
  
"Mommy?" Ally questioned as she watched the car drive off. "Mommy's gone," Andrew said sadly. "She left us!"  
  
"WHERE'S YOUR MOTHER?!" Derrick Reynolds yelled at Ally.  
  
"I don't know sir!" Ally said timidly, and she received a smack across the face. She whimpered and fell to the floor.  
  
"Where is she?" he asked again.  
  
"She left!" Andrew yelled and Derrick glared at little Ally.  
  
"Its your fault she left! Always needing her, always whining, that's all you ever did!" He yelled and he started to smack her some more.  
  
"I'm sorry daddy!" Ally pleaded as she was pushed into the corner by a smack across the face. She fell down and curled into a ball and sang lightly to herself.  
  
"If we hold on together I know our dreams will never die Dreams see us through to forever Where clouds roll by For you and I."  
  
And he started towards her again. "Stop singing that damn Song!"  
  
***  
  
"NO!"  
  
Buffy sat up and looked over at Ally who was screaming and thrashing around, she ran to her and encircled the tiny body in her arms. "Shh... baby its okay!"  
  
"She left us..." Ally muttered threw tears. "She's gone and daddy's mad!"  
  
"You daddy isn't here anymore!" Buffy told her rocking back and forth.  
  
"Buffy?" she question.  
  
"Yes, its your Buffy," she reassured her brushing the hair out the little girls face.  
  
"He was there Buffy, in my dream...." Ally whispered. "It was only a nightmare sweetie," Buffy consoled the little girl..  
  
Ally didn't answer she just let Buffy rock her. A few minutes later after her sniffling had subsided she asked, "Buffy?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I like Brian and Angel," she said with a nod.  
  
"Why?" Buffy questioned as she leaned against the headboard of the bed.  
  
"There like the daddies I never had," she said as she snuggled closer to Buffy.  
  
Sitting in the darkness, her daughter wrapped in her arms she had to smile. Ally really had never had a father figure and she was glad Ally had found one in Angel. "I like Mr. Angel too," she whispered and then there were no words spoken. Ally fell asleep and Buffy laid her back down before going back to her own bed.  
  
A/N~ The song is from Land Before Time... My favorite movie in the world.. I don't own the song... so don't sue me for using it! I'm sorry this is a short chapter... I just goes into detail about Ally's past a little bit... One of my reviewers wanted that... so its done... and since this is so short I'll have the next chapter up soon! Yay for me! 


	4. Breakfast Wishes

Thanks to IC (my nickname for her) for being my beta... I needed it. I think I've got most of this planned out, but I REALLY like ideas! I listen to them all and try to put them in... so any suggestion is open.  
  
Of course I don't own them... Ally and the rest of the kiddos are  
mine....  
  
Yes Spikey Wikey is in this chapter and probably in the next chapter to come... but since I don't know HOW he comes back yet I just made it were he didn't die! So I just totally made the story AU... sorry....  
  
**** Breakfast Wishes  
  
Buffy had no problem getting the 7 year old up the next morning. She  
couldn't tell who was more excited, herself or her daughter. She found  
her way to the kitchen holding on to Ally, but when they got there  
Ally immediately detached herself and went to Brian.  
  
"Morning," he greeted the both of them and sat down his coffee cup to  
lift Ally. Buffy poured herself some coffee and leaned against the  
counter to watch Brian and his daughter.  
  
"Buffy!"  
  
Buffy looked up to see the red headed women that she hadn't see since  
she left. "Will!" Buffy yelled and the two best friends hugged each  
other.  
  
"How you been?" Willow asked her.  
  
"I'm stable, raising a kid isn't the easiest job in the world," Buffy  
said with a smile.  
  
"Yeah I know, try raising two under the age of six," Willow said  
smiling that Willow smile. Wesley entered the kitchen carrying a red  
head in his arm and then pulling a brunette along with his free hand.  
"Of course Wes helps out a lot!"  
  
Wesley leaned over to kiss Willow and the little girl his arms wrapped  
around her neck. "Hello Buffy," Wesley said picking up the little girl  
beside him.  
  
Buffy nodded a hello to Wesley and then smiled at the little girl in  
Willow's arms. She reached out her hand and tried to tickle her  
stomach, but she hid a smile and buried her face in Willow's shoulder.  
"Elizabeth isn't a morning person," Willow told Buffy and she rubbed  
the little girls back.  
  
Buffy nodded and she picked up her own daughter who had walked over  
out of curiousness for the new kids. "This is my little girl Allison,"  
Buffy said and she touched the tip of the child's nose.  
  
"Oh my God Buffy!" Willow exclaimed. "You're a single mother, I'm so  
sorry."  
  
Buffy started laughing and Willow and Wesley exchanged confused looks.  
"Ally's adopted," Buffy explained in between laughter.  
  
Willow let out a sigh of relief. "I thought...I mean..."  
  
"Its okay Will," Buffy told her. "What's your other little girls  
name?"  
  
"Can you tell her?" Wesley asked gently into his daughter's ear.  
  
The dark headed girl nodded and cleared her throat and said with a  
slight British accent, "Victoria Dana Alyssa Wyndham-Pryce."  
  
Ally laughed at her name and Buffy flicked her ear. "I'm sorry," Ally  
admitted glaring daggers at Buffy. "My name is Allison Claire  
Reynolds!"  
  
Victoria was about to say something to Ally but she looked up and  
yelled, "Xander!"  
  
Wesley let her down and she ran to the tall man. "Hey Cupcake," he  
said lifting her easily off the ground. "Who's the blonde?"  
  
Buffy turned around so he could see her face. "Hey Xander," she said  
with a smile.  
  
"Buffy?" Xander questioned tilting his head to the side.  
  
"Xander." Buffy said practically and she set Ally down the ground and  
Xander did the same thing with Vicki, and the two gave each other a  
big hug.  
  
Xander was about to say something but someone else spoke, "Xander! I  
can't understand why you would have left that out. Newsflash! Milk  
Spoils!"  
  
"Hello Cordelia," Buffy said.  
  
"Hello Buffy," Cordy said briefly and then turned back to her husband.  
"Are you listening to me?"  
  
Buffy smiled as she watched her good friend squirm and then laughed  
harder when Cordy's jaw dropped. "Buffy?"  
  
"Yeah it me," she said and she ran her fingers threw Ally's hair.  
  
"I'm going to go wake Grandfather," Victoria said in her cute little  
British accent, and she ran from the room.  
  
"Hello luv," came another British voice from the doorway. It was cold  
and it sent chills down Buffy's spine and she knew exactly who it  
belonged too.  
  
"No way," she said before turning around.  
  
He chuckled and took a step forward. "I'm back pet," he whispered into  
her ear and Buffy stepped forward.  
  
"But you..."  
  
"You took off so quick.... How could you be sure I was dead?" He  
question and she turned around to face him.  
  
"Spike...." Buffy trailed off and he turned away. She looked down and  
around his legs peered a little blonde, curly headed girl.  
  
"Good God Anya!" Spike barked and the little girl jumped and looked up  
at him. "Its just Buffy!"  
  
"Buffy? Buffy who?" The little girl questioned as she gestured for  
Spike to pick her up. He did and Buffy got a good look at the child.  
  
"Anya?" Buffy said in disbelief as she looked at Spike.  
  
Spike nodded and Willow took a step forward to explain, "She was  
reborn as a child, sorda like a mini vengeance demon."  
  
"She still grants wishes?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Lucky for us she can only grant good wishes," Xander said tickling  
Anya's nose. Anya moved her head and tried to bite at Xander's finger.  
Spike silently scolded her and Buffy laughed.  
  
"I can see she still doesn't like Xander," Buffy said and Anya's  
pretty face disappeared in Spike's shoulder.  
  
"Why she likes Spike? We'll never know," Angel said as he entered the  
room.  
  
"Sodding idiot," Anya yelled. Spike shook his head and pressed a  
finger against her lips.  
  
"Even if it is Uncle Angel, we don't speak to adults like that," Spike  
scolded lightly and Anya buried her face again pouting.  
  
***  
  
"Grandfather!" Vicki yelled into her Grandfathers room almost out of  
breath.  
  
"Victoria?" Rupert Giles looked up from the morning paper. "Something  
wrong?"  
  
Little Vicki shook her head back and forth messing up her dark hair  
and she muttered, "There's a lady here!" She climbed into her  
grandfather's lap and took a sip of his coffee. "Mummy and Uncle  
Xander know her. She's really pretty."  
  
"Does she have a name?" Giles asked his 'granddaughter' and he stroked  
her brown hair and he took the coffee cup from her and put it out of  
her reach.  
  
"Her name's Buffy, I believe," she said and she reached across the  
table for the coffee mug.  
  
Giles grabbed her hand and then turned her around in his lap so she  
was looking up at him. "Are you sure her name was Buffy?"  
  
Vicki shook her head emphatically and then said, "That's what Uncle  
Xander called her!" Giles stood up, Vicki in his arms, and he hurried  
downstairs quickly.  
  
***  
  
Gunn and Fred arrived bringing their two little girls Molly and  
Reagan. Since Gunn and Fred had met Buffy vaguely in the past, they  
were reintroduced and the three girls got a chance to get acquainted.  
  
"I'm Molly," the dark headed, dark skinned girl told her. "I'm 7!"  
  
"I'm Ally and I'm seven too!" Ally said and she smiled brightly. "I  
think Victoria is 7 too!"  
  
"She is," Molly said simply and she pulled the younger girl towards  
them. "This is Reagan, she's 4."  
  
"Hi Reagan," Ally said and Reagan giggled. She was her skin tone was a  
little lighter then her sisters but she had dark hair.  
  
"What's so funny?" Ally asked the smaller girl.  
  
"Nothing," Reagan said and then looked behind Ally where Gunn stood  
making faces at Reagan.  
  
"Me and Grandfather are back!" Victoria announced when Giles brought  
her into the kitchen.  
  
"Grandfather and I," Wesley corrected and he took her from the older  
British mans arms.  
  
"That's what I meant!" Vicki said and she kisses Wes's cheek. The  
adults in the room fell silent the kids separated. Ally went back to  
Buffy who was now staring at the doorway.  
  
"Who's that Buffy?" Ally asked tugging on his shirt tail.  
  
"That's your Grandfather," Buffy told her and then walked to Giles and  
wrapped her arms around his neck hugging him tightly.  
  
Giles hugged her back and then when they stepped back her asked, "What  
made you come back?"  
  
"I missed everyone," she said quietly and then spoke up as she pulled  
Ally in front of her. "And I had to show off my daughter."  
  
"Hello Papa," the little girl said timidly and Giles kneeled down and  
looked her in the eye.  
  
"Ally's adopted," Buffy told him before he had the chance to ask any  
questions.  
  
"And she's on beautiful little girl," Giles said pushing some of her  
brown hair from her face.  
  
Ally took to him instantly and she hugged his neck. "Your Buffy's  
daddy?"  
  
Giles looked at Buffy and she shrugged and then he answered, "Yes I  
raised Buffy." Giles stood back up and walked to the table.  
  
The older girls: Anya, Ally, Molly, and Vicki formed a small circle in  
the corner of the room. "You want to wish?" Anya asked all of them.  
  
"Papa Gunn told me not to wish or else," Molly said stepping back from  
Anya.  
  
"Daddy will go British if I wish," Victoria said and she to took a  
step back.  
  
"You dad is already British," Ally pointed out.  
  
Vicki nodded and shook her head. "Daddy yells a lot when he's gone  
true British."  
  
Allison nodded and then looked to Anya. "What can I wish for?"  
  
"Annie you better not," Molly said using her nickname. "Spike will go  
British too!"  
  
"I have to grant it if she wishes," Anya told them and then she turned  
back to Ally. "You can wish for anything!"  
  
"I wish I had an Ice Cream Sundae!" Ally yelled and there was a flash  
of light and she was holding her dessert.  
  
Anya smiled proudly as Ally dug into her sundae, Gunn and Wesley  
stomped over thinking one of their children had made the wish.  
  
"Wasn't me Papa Gunn," Molly said holding up her hands.  
  
"Nor I," Vicki said in her little British voice.  
  
Both adults looked at Ally who was eating her sundae with a smile.  
Angel walked over to and bent down on her level. "Ally we can't wish  
for anything around Anya, Okay?"  
  
"Okay Mr. Angel," she said as she licked the spoon.  
  
Angel stood up and whispered into Buffy's ear, "Lucky she only can  
grant good wishes, just wait till she gets her true powers and  
then..." he paused and shrugged. "Were screwed."  
  
*** END  
  
It's a weird coincidence that the girl from Uptown Girls is also named Molly Gunn. well you'll just have to get over it! Just joking. thanks for the reviews.. And sorry if it has errors. my beta was taking WAY to long. sorry to say it. but she was.. *huggles her beta so IC doesn't kill her later* 


	5. The Meeting

Okay. I want to thank all my reviewers. I wanna thank A for being my beta! I wanna thank my friend L for helping me with the inspiration to right this piece of *cough* junk *cough* literature! Remember. the more the reviews the faster I'll post! =)!  
  
Angel had a meeting with Lindsey McDonald and the rest of the adults that morning. Though Angel still hated the evil lawyer, he was slowly gaining his redemption. When he had quit working for Wolfram and Hart, he reluctantly given the job over to Lindsey. Angel kept telling himself Lindsey must of been crazy at the time and things were turning out okay, and they were.  
  
He led Buffy into the library and sat down in his big, comfy office chair. The library had shelves of the old, leather bound books that contained several unknown texts and prophesies.  
  
"I'll take Ally to the zoo or something?" Buffy suggested as she uncomfortably twisted her fingers together  
  
"No." Angel said quickly, holding out his hand to stop her from walking out. "I want you to stay."  
  
"Why? I mean I have no business attending one of your employee meetings," Buffy told him, wearing a nervous look.  
  
"You're going to be staying for awhile, I expect," Angel said hopefully. Buffy's gaze lowered and she shifted from one foot to another. "You'll want to go vamp busting with us," he paused and noted that she was nervous. "And we usually get the scoop on the demon bars and vamp hideouts in these meetings."  
  
"Oh," Buffy said with a sigh. "I guess I'll come then."  
  
"Then it's all settled," Angel announced. "I'll start getting everyone."  
  
"Sure. Whatever," Buffy muttered and she tried not to flash a smile towards Angel as he left the room.  
  
Molly pouted at Gunn as he idly polished an axe. "Can I pleasssse wish?" she begged as she looked over to Ally who was eating the last her sundae that had been put in the freezer until after breakfast, and was now enjoying it with a big smile on her face.  
  
Gunn looked her and raised an eyebrow. "What do you think?"  
  
She stuck out her bottom lip a little more. Gunn just gave her a firm look and she sighed. "Fine," she mumbled with a little stomp of her foot. "I don't want to wish anyway."  
  
"Sure you don't," Gunn drawled sarcastically as he picked up his ax once again and replaced it for another weapon.  
  
"Papa Gunn?" Molly asked.  
  
Gunn let out an aggravated sigh. "Yes Molly?"  
  
"Is Uncle Lindie coming to meet with Angel today?" Molly asked.  
  
"Should be," Gunn replied idly as he continued to clean the weapon.  
  
"Goodie," Molly announced happily. "Uncle Lindie is cool!"  
  
"No he isn't," Vicki said looking up from her Dr. Seuss book. "He and Uncle Angel don't get along."  
  
"But Uncle Angel gave him W and H," Anya pointed out and she sat down on the red couch across from Victoria.  
  
"You mean Wolfram and Hart," Victoria corrected.  
  
"Don't be such a know it all! We just call it W and H," Molly said and stuck out her tongue.  
  
"Molly," Gunn said in a warning tone.  
  
"Sorry," she answered grudgingly. When Gunn turned away Molly stuck her tongue out again at the girl, who insistently poked out her own. Victoria wasn't above misbehaving herself.  
  
"What's Wolf and Heart?" Ally asked tossing her sundae's empty plastic cup away.  
  
"Wolfram and Hart," Vicki corrected once again and Molly rolled her eyes. "It's a business that Uncle Angel used to own."  
  
"Thank you captain obvious!" Molly said glaring at Vicki.  
  
"Molly," Gunn warned again as he picked up another sharp, pointy weapon and sighed at the amount of blood incrusted on the thing.  
  
"It was a really evil law firm that wanted Angelus," Victoria explained self-importantly. Molly had heard the lecture before and using her hand, began to mock what Vicki was saying.  
  
"You talk too much!" Molly whispered, putting her hand down before her dad saw.  
  
Ally interrupted Vicki before she said something mean to Molly, "Who's Angelus?"  
  
"Angel's evil side!" Molly said before Vicki could answer.  
  
"My Spike has an evil side too!" Anya said pointedly. "Only his remains oddly sexual in a kinky kinda way."  
  
"I think Mr. Spike is weird," Ally said.  
  
"He can be sometimes," Anya said twitching a little. She started to glare at the stuffed Bunny that Reagan was holding on to. "Can't she get rid of that!"  
  
"Anya doesn't like bunnies," Molly whispered to Ally.  
  
Ally nodded, and watched Anya scoot farther away from the little girl. Reagan completely ignored, but turned to the door, the ear of the bunny shoved firmly in her mouth, and gave a shout of joy. "Lindie!"  
  
Lindsey McDonald groaned as Molly, Elizabeth, Reagan, and Anya started towards him. "Did it have to be a public service announcement?"  
  
"With kids," Gunn said closing and locking the weapons cabinet. "Everything is a announcement."  
  
Lindsey groaned as the kids surrounded him, almost knocking him down. "Gunn, help me. Please." And with a smile, he waded in to help the ex-evil lawyer.  
  
The large, black man pulled his two away from the lawyer and then laughed at Lindsey. "With those two," he motioned to Anya and Beth. "Your on you're own."  
  
Angel came downstairs and saw his employee about to be knocked over by the girls. Inwardly he smirked, but he gently pulled Beth and Anya away from Lindsey.  
  
"Who's the new kid?" Lindsey asked as he picked up his briefcase.  
  
"I'll tell you later," Angel said as he threw Ally back onto the couch, and took a step back awkwardly as he turned to Gunn. "Gunn. Meeting."  
  
"Gotcha," he replied, then whispers something to Molly before leaving. Angel and Lindsey followed him.  
  
Lindsey walked up the stairs behind Angel. "Who was the cute kid with brown curls?"  
  
"Buffy Summer's adopted daughter," Angel told him as he grabbed some folders out of his office before heading into the library.  
  
"The slayer?" Lindsey questioned in a fascinated tone.  
  
"Well she's not the only slayer anymore, but she was the Chosen one," Angel replied with a wry grin.  
  
"Hmm...Interesting. She could really work for Wolfram and Hart," Lindsey said right before they entered the library.  
  
Angel swung around and glared at the man. "She works for me!"  
"Whoa, fine. I won't walk on your territory," Lindsey said holding up his hands and taking a step back.  
  
"Good," he answered as he turned the doorknob. "I would hate to see you lose the other hand," he muttered. Lindsey could barely pick it up.  
  
Lindsey rolled his eyes before following Angel inside. All the adults were in there minus Xander and Cordy since they had left for a long spa trip after breakfast.  
  
"Buffy meet Lindsey," Angel said sitting in 'his' chair. "He's in charge of Wolfram and Hart and reports to us everyday."  
  
Buffy and Lindsey both nodded their hellos and Angel started off the meeting. "What news does Wolfram and Hart send us?"  
  
"We had nothing new since yesterday," Lindsey said and he got out a folder. "But on a good note. Wolfram and Hart has information on the Manacle."  
  
Willow and Wesley both looked up from there book they had been looming over and even Spike started to pay attention. "One of our lawyers picked it up on the black market in Cairo," Lindsey said and he hand Angel a bunch of paperwork. "We're not exactly certain, but we are pretty sure it's a lead."  
  
"Whoa. Stop. Rewind." Buffy ordered looking at Angel. "What the hell is the Manacle?"  
  
"Its sorda like a bracelet with a gems and charms on it," Willow tried to explain and still Buffy looked confused.  
  
"Ancient text say it was some sort of great power, but like Lindsey said we're not clear on what it can or cannot do," Wesley explained, taking off his glasses and leaning against the table.  
  
"Yes, that would be a BIG problem," Buffy said. "Can I help?"  
  
"You can stay for awhile," Willow said as she scribbled something out on a piece of paper.  
  
"Let me talk to Ally," Buffy suggested nervously twisting her manicured fingers around. "Now what?"  
  
"Well, Wes, Willow, and Giles will stay up here. Fred will have desk duty. Gunn and myself will finish cleaning out the weapons cabinet," Angel said giving out orders.  
  
"What about me, peaches?" Spike asked.  
  
"You can watch the girls. I'm sure Brian could use a break," Angel said with a smirk.  
  
"No sodding way," Spike replied quickly, but at the glare directed to him, he folded his arms and scowled. There was no way in hell the Big Bad was going to bloody-pack sit, but Peaches didn't have to know that... yet.  
  
"You too Lindsey!" Angel said to the man who was trying to back out the door.  
  
"Sure, I'd love to help you Angel," he mumbled as he lifted his watch to check the time. "But you know business calls. Meeting with... uh clients."  
  
"You had brothers and sisters. What's so difficult, and that evil hand... gotta be a plus," Angel told him , and he turned to Buffy. "Would you like to help Fred?"  
  
"Sure," Buffy said and she looked at Fred. "I'm guessing desk duty isn't the best job in the world."  
  
"You guessed correctly," Fred said as she kissed Gunn goodbye before she and Buffy headed out the door. 


End file.
